1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and particularly to a heat dissipation assembly attached to a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have led to computers processing signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation large amounts of heat are produced by heat-generating components, especially by a CPU of a motherboard, in computers. Thus, heat dissipation assemblies are needed to cool CPUs. Generally, a heat dissipation assembly and a system fan are installed separately, however, this arrangement is not the most efficient to cool a CPU.
What is desired, therefore, is a heat dissipation assembly which provides high efficiency of heat dissipation for a CPU.